Perdón
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Ellos nunca habían sido buenos para expresarse con palabras, pero siempre supieron entenderse sin necesidad de ellas...


"Perdón"

Basado en Ao no Exorcist

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: Shounen ai, romance…

Raiting: K

Pairing: Bon x Rin

Declaimers: La serie no me pertenece para nada, pero sus personajes sí (?). Esta historia está inspirada en un cortito que les dejaré al final. Decidí escribirlo porque me pareció adorable y porque amo la pareja.

-Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

~ AoEx ~

Era invierno y a aquellas horas de la noche la estación parecía estarse manifestando en toda su expresión invernal, bajando la temperatura insoportablemente. Él hacía todo lo posible por no congelarse, hundiendo lo más posible su rostro sonrojado por el frío en la roja bufanda que llevaba, sin embargo, aquello no parecía ayudarle en lo absoluto, sus prendas abrigadas no eran suficientes y al muy bastardo a su lado no parecía importarle, simplemente estando allí, bebiendo tranquilamente aquel café caliente que fue a comprar a una maquina cercana, estando como si nada…

-¡Chi! –Chasqueó la lengua, soltando algo de vaho por las bajas temperaturas, irritándose sólo de verle así, tan impasible.

Fue entonces que de soslayo notó como volteaba a verle apenas, como si no quisiera que lo notara, con el ceño fruncido por aquel gesto de molestia que había escapado de sus labios, sin dejar de darle aquel largo sorbo a su seguramente ya tibio café. Él no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada de él, sintiéndose tonto por haber llamado su atención de ésa forma, sonrojado hasta las orejas ya no sólo por el frío mientras jugueteaba lanzando vaho por la boca, fingiendo inútilmente un desinterés que no sentía.

Aunque a decir verdad… por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar el por qué estaba molesto con el más alto, sólo recordaba que habían tenido una boba discusión como las de siempre, pero que ésta vez las cosas se salieron de control y le molestó alguna cosa que había dicho, pero tampoco lograba recordar qué… y seguramente cuando lo recordara, se daría cuenta de que era algo sin importancia.

_Soy un idiota…_

No, la verdad es que ambos lo eran, y seguramente si él no daba el primer paso, seguirían estando así, sentados uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, maldiciendo cosas que no recordaban mientras observaban la nada misma…

Le sintió dar un pequeño respingo y él también lo dio al verse fácilmente descubierto, rápidamente miró en sentido contrario, volviendo a esconder su mirada de la del Aria, con el cuerpo temblando levemente por los nervios y el corazón bombeando a mil por hora en su pecho. El otro permaneció simplemente en silencio, con la vista fija en su cola que posesivamente se enrollaba alrededor de su brazo y su mano que se enganchaba torpemente a la tela de su gruesa chaqueta azul, cerca de la cola.

Sintió sus mejillas arder tontamente por su bobo intento de disculparse…

-Baka –Creyó oírle murmurar mientras volteaba el rostro en sentido contrario. Entonces una calidez envolvió la mano que se hubo enganchado en su chaqueta y sus zafiros se abrieron grandes, esta vez siendo él quien volteara a mirar al otro a su lado, antes de sonreír y soltar una risilla más que feliz al sentir como aquella calidez se movía por su mano, buscando entrelazar sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de aquella prenda azul que ocultaba la única prueba de su tregua.

-No te preocupes, te perdono –Bromeó bajito, sintiendo como su mano se abrigaba junto a la otra.

-Urusee, Okumura –Fue su única respuesta y ambos se permitieron sonreír bobamente, observándose de soslayo.

Sin duda, sentir el calor del otro era lo único que necesitaban para estar bien…

Ow**a**_r_**i**

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Sí, soy yo de nuevo con una pareja diferente de Ao no Exorcist xD. Al parecer, he estado bastante inspirada este último tiempo, así que no he podido resistirme a escribir y, a pesar de que todo lo que he escrito últimamente ha salido cortito, me ha gustado bastante.

Como ya dije arriba, este fanfic está inspirado en una tirita cuyo link dejaré sin falta.

Por último, para quienes se lo pregunten, sí, básicamente me gusta cualquier personaje x Rin xD.

¡Matta ne!

http:/i84(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/k19/K-C-M_2006/Dondenadievea(.)jpg


End file.
